


Death Maiden : Days of Present and Future

by deathmaidenselena (electric_stydiax)



Series: Flashvibe Week 2016 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Like these kids are literal messes but love their parents sm, M/M, Married Flashvibe, Multi, Savage had kids yikes, future kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/deathmaidenselena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Day 6 of Flashvibe Week 2016! Barry and Cisco have been happily married for a couple months, meta danger is down and nothing out of ordinary has come for them. Until now, when people are falling from the sky and a maniac on their heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Maiden : Days of Present and Future

**Author's Note:**

> So that everyone understands, not all the kids present are directly related to the teams. The Wayne kids are Iris's and Barry Godchildren while obviously the Lance-Snart boys are Sara's (who isn't there physically speaking) and the Palmer twins are obviously Ray's. Each child and their corresponding abilities will be explored further in later chapters.

At STAR Labs, 2 months later (for them)

Cisco Ramon was quite literally the happiest man around. He was married to Barry Allen, he loved his job and had a circle of people at the ready to protect him Nothing overly unusual happened after Barry saw the speed force again. Until now, when Cisco picks up on some unusual tachyons and energy signatures coming towards the lab and fast. Like The Flash fast and he needs Barry, who's down in the Pipeline to come help, like now. But it's too late by then, because Cisco only sees black and hears a crash.

  
A gaggle of teenagers circle Cisco, currently out cold and confused.  
“Should we wake him up? I mean is our fault for quite literally falling through the sky into here.” “No, Selena it would only freak him out more.” “Liv, what the heck are you doing?” “Getting our parents you dolt, while we set up the communications I'll get them here.” Finally a girl in all gray leather, bow strapped to her back simply goes to the command center, pulls up the coms and asks that everyone report to the main lab. Finally Barry, Caitlin, Iris, Wally, Ronnie and Dr Wells show up.

The other teens are fixing the screens for Skype communications across time and more specifically the WaveRider ship. All the adults are confused as hell but stay silent for the immediate moment. “Andromeda, you think you can patch through to Starling City with this tech?” “Already did sis but don't worry everything is almost done.” The two siblings, in red and yellow fist bump and begin talking to the adults. “Ok, so I know everyone is wondering why the actual hell is going on so here it is. We're from the future and you guys important to it -” “Wait one second, but who are You???” Cisco demands, while still on the floor. The teens give each other a look and continue, but not before Oliver Queen’s voice is heard yelling “Who are you? Answer the question!” Finally, the teen in red spandex replies,”We're your kids from the future, 2036 to be exact. There I said it.”

She lets out a sigh of relief and frustration and pulls the Skype feed up from the time ship. “Captain Hunter, Captain are you there?” “I'm afraid Captain Hunter is tied up at the moment, but would acting Captain Palmer be alright also?” “Actually that would be wonderful, thank you Gideon. Please get the Captain and the team.”  
The Legends team appears on the screen, Ray being in the front of screen. “Captain Palmer here how can I help?” “First let us introduce ourselves, I'm Selena Orion Rose Ramon, aka Death Maiden. The woman beside me is my sister Andromeda Ramon, the one in gray Olivia Queen, the two men in black behind me Jackson and Marcus Lance-Snart. The young lady slipping away to your lab, Dr. Snow is Lydia West-Raymond,the pair watching from the walls are Helena and Damian Wayne and the girls carrying my dad here *sighs* are Talia and Athena Palmer. We're from 2036 and we are stuck here because of Nathan Savage, Vandal’s child in the future and until we can fix the ship we need your help.”

Caitlin can't help but interject, “As logically sound and plausible as your story is how do I know you're actually our kids in the future and not somebody sent to kill us?” “Fair assessment Dr Snow, so everyone pull out the heirloom pieces.” Selena and Andromeda each pull out a picture of Team Flash, with Selena also holding the vibe goggles in her hands. The Ramon sisters place the heirlooms in each parents hands, the goggles with Cisco and Andromeda putting a letter in Barry's. Olivia pulls out a letter from Oliver to her and her brother, Connor Hawke. The Wayne siblings come down from the wall and hand Wally and Dr Wells a circular disc. The Snart boys give Iris her ring Barry gave her for Christmas and another one from Oliver in the shape of an arrow. “I hope that proves we aren't murderers from a distant future, Aunt Caitlin.” The adults are genuinely touched and Iris is sobbing. Olivia walks up to her mom, whispering “ it's ok mom, I love you.” Iris gives her best friend a look. “Barry, you know we have to help. No buts about it.” Barry sighed and stared at his husband. “Cisco, we can't not help them. Our kids need us, babe and their friends too.” Cisco also gave him a look of “of course we're helping our kids are you mad?”  
Selena walks over to Barry, asking “As adorable as it is to see you and Papa be cute, we gotta fix the ship before Savage’s spawn comes to end us dad! We need to split into teams. Helena, Jackson, Talia and Lydia stick with me. Andromeda and everyone else, go with Dr Snow. We need to fix the ship and prepare for battle if we can't leave in time,ok? Move out!”


End file.
